


The Letter

by Nonconogram



Series: The Letter [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blackmail, Coercion, Dark Ending, Forced Relationship, M/M, No Sex, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Underage - Freeform, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado finds himself in a relationship with the notorious information broker with no way out. After numerous attempts at talking to Izaya about it he resorts to leaving a letter and running away late at night, which is where this story begins.</p><p>What will Izaya do to get Mikado back? Just how far can Mikado be pushed before he breaks? Just how desperate is he to not be in a relationship with Izaya?</p><p>This is the introduction story to my Series, The Letter. It can easily be read on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Now finished! I did have a different ending planned out, but I decided to leave the story here and anything else I write with be an accompanying one-shot. That leaves this story to not quite so dark that it will be unreadable to people who may other wise enjoy it, and it gives me the chance to write any smut set whenever I want with no actual back story needed, because it'll be already done :3

_Izaya_

_I’m sorry I’m doing this with a letter, but any time I tried to talk to you it didn’t work._

_I don’t love you Izaya, and I’m sorry, but you cannot change that with will alone. Please, just accept this and move on. I’m sure you’ll find someone who does love you back, so please just let me go. I know you don’t want to, but I will never love you Izaya._

 

_Mikado Ryugamine_

 

 

Mikado put the pen down carefully, hyper aware of all the late night sounds; the distant sound of traffic, the slight noises that all houses, no matter how new or expensive seemed to make and the whirring of the fridges motor.

He quickly picked up his bag with a grip tight from anxiety and, sparing a moment to glance back at the hallway where Izaya’s room –their room, was. He swallowed nervously, looking down at the note then at his bag, weighing up whether this was truly the right move. He knew it was stupid, and possibly suicidal, but he could not stand the thought of Izaya moving further still in their one sided relationship.

Granted, at first it hadn’t been so bad. After the initial shock of being told he was now in a relationship with Izaya (he hadn’t been asked) he had actually managed to enjoy it a bit. Izaya treated it more like a friendship in a way. There was no touching and Izaya didn’t demand much time at first. He simply took Mikado out every so often for sushi or to a theme park or something equally enjoyable. The ‘dates’ become more frequent, which would have been fine, especially as Kida had left and while Mikado loved spending time with Anri they tended to be so socially awkward that when left alone together nothing was actually said and they would just sit in silence wherever they had met up for a few hours until one of them decided they needed to leave.

As the dates got more frequent Izaya began to treat them more like dates, insisting on holding hands or wrapping an arm around Mikado. It was still alright, though a bit more awkward. Mikado was quite sure he wasn’t attracted Izaya, or men at all in fact.

It wasn’t until Izaya first decided it was time to kiss Mikado that the boy snapped and decided that entertaining Izaya in order to avoid some sort of repercussion was no longer worth it. That had been the first time Mikado had attempted to explain to Izaya that he did not in fact wish to date Izaya, apart of course from the first time he had found out that Izaya had decreed them a couple. Izaya had simply given a dark chuckle and pushed Mikado against a wall, trapping him within his arms and explained in no uncertain terms that they were in fact still dating. He had then kissed Mikado as passionately as the unresponsive boy allowed.

Later attempts had gone even worse, and the latest one had been the final straw for Mikado, who was now running away like a child. Mikado had attempted to confront Izaya in his office. He’d managed to force himself into composure, straight backed and firm voice, but all his efforts had proved in vain as Izaya produced a knife seemingly out of thin air and twirled it around, acting as if he didn’t even hear Mikado. While his composure had distinctly weakened at the sight of the knife Mikado had remained undeterred and carried on, voice wavering as he tried to explain to Izaya that he was not interested in seeing him any longer, and that he would not in fact be going to dinner the next evening.

The entire time Izaya had not spoken or looked at him, or indeed acknowledged him at all. Having said all he could Mikado left it at that and turned to leave. No sooner had his hand grasped the handle there was suddenly a knife embedded right next to his hand.

Apparently Izaya had disagreed with Mikado.

Mikado had been given no choice about spending the night with Izaya, although there was no doubt he would have still put up more fight if Izaya had not explained they were not going to be having sex. Izaya just wanted to ‘keep an eye on him’ in order to ensure Mikado didn’t do anything ‘rash’.

It was the first night Mikado had spent at Izaya’s, and while Izaya had stuck to his promise of not forcing Mikado into sex he had made Mikado share his bed. Mikado was lucky really that Izaya seemed to be a loner at heart and as soon as the older man had fallen asleep he had rolled away from Mikado, leaving him free to leave the bed and write the letter he was now leaving on Izaya’s computer desk.

Mikado jumped at a sudden sound that turned out to be nothing more then a neighbor’s car engine starting. Still, it shook him enough that he decided he had procrastinated enough. It was time to leave.


	2. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado only realised when he was safely out of Izaya's house that getting away from Izaya was the easiest part of his grand escape plan. Perhaps the word 'plan' was a bit excessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, that took me all of like 2 minutes to cave and post chapter 2. Oops. Um, enjoy. This one has Celty in it!

Fewer people than normal were wandering the streets of Shinjuku this late, though there were still plenty of people around which settled Mikado’s fear at least a bit. There was always a safety in numbers, even though these people were unlikely to be member’s of Dollars, and they were unlikely to even help him if he screamed, it was still reassuring.  
Fortunately he had been dragged here often enough by Izaya that he knew the way to the train station, otherwise he would likely end up wandering around lost for a much longer time. Almost too soon he found himself back in Ikebukuro. He still had no idea where he was going to go. He would not feel safe in his own house, and that was not an unfounded fear. Izaya was unlikely to listen to the letter and during the beginning of the relationship he had revealed he somehow had a key to Mikado’s house.  
Without a destination in mind Mikado wandered the main street for a while, fingers digging into the strap of his bag mindlessly for some sort of comfort. It was late to be wandering around, and most the people out were unsavory looking. All of them were strangers.  
Realising he had no clothes or anything of the sort he changed course to his house. He could go back to at least get anything useful that would fit in his bag. He couldn’t stay for long, but it would be a good idea to lock his computer, not that it was likely to keep Izaya out, and get some supplies.  
Making a list in his mind and going over it kept Mikado’s mind away from other things and he calmed slightly, though his grip on his bag did not lessen.  
Mikado reached his house without realising he had walked that far. Shaking himself out of his stupor he reached into his bag for his keys.  
They weren’t in their usual place.  
He put his bag on the ground and searched through it thoroughly, heart sinking and anxiety rising as he noticed not only were his keys missing, but his wallet was as well. He hadn’t bothered trying to get a ticket for the train as it was so late no one minded if you didn’t pay at that hour. Mikado checked his pockets without any actual hope. As he expected there was nothing other then his phone in his pockets.  
Izaya had taken his keys and wallet.  
Mikado swallowed thickly, knowing it was too late to go back to Izaya’s place and either hide the letter or find his stolen belongings. He didn’t have a key to Izaya’s house.  
With his situation looking more hopeless he sat outside his front door for a while before pulling his phone from his pocket and looking at it for a moment before trying to unlock it.  
Panic began to stir as his phone didn’t light up. He pressed the power button, trying to turn it on. When nothing happened he pulled it apart, checking for the battery and simcard. They were both there, which must mean his phone had run out of battery.  
Mikado cradled his head, one hand still loosely clutching his phone. As far as escape attempts went this seemed to be going pretty badly. His options were to either sleep at his front door or on the streets, or go back to Izaya’s house, knock on the door and hope that Izaya didn’t take too much offense at his latest attempt to break up with the infamous informant.  
Mikado curled up at his front door and laid there for a while. It seemed better than the streets or getting cut up by a madman claiming to be his boyfriend.  
Sleeping at his front door proved to be fruitless however and after laying there for a while Mikado gave up on sleeping at all that night and stood up, stretching out his already stiff muscles. He was getting very cold now. Adrenaline had kept him going for a while, but since he’d decided to try and sleep the cold had started creeping in and becoming more and more of a concern.  
Maybe he could try to hide out in Russian Sushi for a while? It would be warm, and he was there often enough that hopefully they wouldn’t just kick him out. As he walked back into the center of the city it didn’t occur to him at all that at this hour Russian Sushi would be closed, so it came as another blow to him when he got to the restaurant and found the lights off and the door shut.  
His legs shook under him, threatening to simply stop supporting him and let him fall to his knees in the street, but somehow he managed to hold onto what little self respect he could and remain standing.  
Something would work out.  
It had to.  
Maybe someone would come along who knew him and offer him a place to stay, or maybe he would find he actually dropped his keys and wallet at the train station and all would be well. Maybe he’d get mugged then stabbed and at least he wouldn’t have to face a similar fate at the hands of Izaya. He shook his head lightly, pulling his mind back to the present rather than dwell on dark daydreams. There had to be options he simply wasn’t seeing – something he could do.  
He chewed on his lip for a moment, weighing up the pro’s and con’s of trying to remember where Anri lived and find his way there and then explain as little as he could and still manage to be allowed to sleep on the floor or something at her place. He settled on the first problem – remembering her address. He’d seen it at least once, but as hard as he tried he could not remember it. The more he tried the more muddled it became until eventually he was more confused about her address then he had been to start with.  
He sighed softly and looked around, hoping for some sort of inspiration. There had to be an option.  
Or a mugger.  
In the end it turned out to be the later and Mikado found himself at knife point, trembling more then he had been before. Granted, spending so much time with Izaya had gotten him reasonably used to knives, but the thought of being stabbed was still not a welcome one.  
As Mikado was attempting to explain to the mugger that he honestly did not have his wallet on him something unexpected and incredibly welcome happened. Shadows warped and attacked the man, leaving him unconscious, the knife slipping from his grasp and scattering uselessly on the ground. Mikado looked up at his savior, unbelievably relieved. “Celty-san.” He said, the word laced with more emotion than Mikado could recall having ever used before.  
Cetly tilted her helmet at the boy in confusion and grabbed her communicator quickly, tapping out a message. It was perhaps the most obvious, but also complicated questions she could’ve asked. “Hello Mikado-san – what are you doing here so late?”  
Mikado read the message, eyes carefully tracing over ever letter to buy himself a little bit of time to come up with an answer. “Ah, I-I lost my keys.” He said, clutching at his bag slightly. The lie came quite easily once he’d thought of it.  
Celty appraised him for a moment and it was impossible for anyone but Shinra to tell what expression she would be wearing if she had a face to wear it with. “Have you been outside all this time?” She typed.  
Mikado nodded after reading the message. “I wanted to call Anri-chan, but my phone’s out of battery.”  
Celty tilted her head again and there was a moment more of silence before her tapping was faintly heard over the traffic and general city noises. “I’m sure I could open your door for you if you’d like?”  
Mikado was quite sure he could not be more grateful then he was in that moment. “A-are you sure it’s not too much trouble?” He asked, already preparing to get onto the black motorcycle Celty rode. The question was asked out of politeness, and he was quite grateful Celty understood that and simply nodded, moving forward and handing Mikado a spare helmet that had undoubtedly not been there before.  
Mikado got onto the bike and put the helmet on, wrapping his arms around Celty and allowing himself the peace that filled him as he rode on the usually silent bike, the occasional neighing undeniable from this close.  
On arriving at Mikado’s house Celty waiting for him to dismount first before getting off the bike herself and using her shadows to pick the lock on Mikado’s front door. Mikado watched curiously, though not with the same unnerving rapture that Shinra would watch with, which Celty was grateful for.  
When she was finished the door swung open and Mikado stepped passed her, the relief of just being home filling him in a way it never had before. “Thank you so much Celty-san. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. Thank you.” He gushed, words rushing to leave his mouth in his eagerness to just have something actually work out tonight.  
He had expected Celty to leave at this point, but she seemed to be trying to find an excuse to stay. “Are you sure you will be ok here?”  
Mikado read the message, carefully masking his emotions. “What do you mean Celty-san?” His voice was slightly less emotional and more cold than usual, but he hoped Celty wouldn’t notice it.  
The helmeted head tilted at him again and Mikado found himself getting a little defensive. He pushed the urge to tell Celty to leave down. He was still indebted to her, and really her presence was a good thing. Izaya could wake at any time and find that letter.  
Celty hesitated, looking around the single roomed house. She began typing something then stopped, seemingly uncertain whether she should say whatever she was planning to or not. She continued typing then paused for a moment before turning the screen to Mikado for him to read it. “I heard you’ve been seeing a lot of Izaya. I wonder whether something has happened.”  
Mikado read the message a couple of times, thinking over his response carefully before opening his mouth. He could not afford to bungle this, but he also could not afford to spend too long thinking of a reply. “Thank you very much for your concern, but...” He paused, thinking over what he was about to say. Of everything that could’ve happened tonight, this was the single genuinely good thing. If he sent Celty away now, where would he go? What would he do to keep himself safe from Izaya? He would prefer not to concern Anri with this, Kida was too far away, and really, he had no other friends in the city. He could get on a train and go back to his parents house, making some excuse about visiting during the school holidays, but his parents were unlikely to just accept the sudden visit without question, not to mention he would not be surprised if Izaya showed up there.  
Mikado looked Celty in the eyes of the helmet, forgetting for the moment there weren’t actual eyes under it. “Celty-san...” He fumbled for words, uncertain what to really say. He was saved trying to continue by Celty typing a new message.  
“It’s ok Mikado-san, if there is something wrong I will do what I can to help.”  
Mikado read the message, a slight flair of guilt crossing his mind before he crushed it. He could not afford a conscience right now, he needed the help. “I think Izaya may come after me.” His voice was steady, though he did not attempt to stop a tinge of fear to enter the words, indeed he made sure there was at least some fear to be heard. It would make it much more likely for Celty to give him the help he so desperately needed.  
“What happened?” Celty asked, and Mikado mulled over what he was willing to say and what he wasn’t willing to say, and what lies he thought he would get away with and what he was sure Celty would see through straight away.  
“I don’t really know.” He mumbled, tongue swiping over his lips as he allowed the nervousness to effect him. Better to seem a victim then try to seem strong. “I-I...He just started dragging me out a lot, and it wasn’t too bad so I guess I didn’t really object and then...” He lifted a hand to the side of his face, using it to cover his eyes. He was glad Celty was so nice, and while he felt bad deliberately manipulating her, it was necessary.  
He found himself being embraced by Celty and after a moment he allowed his composure to crumble, or seem to crumble as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and trembled in her hold. “I-I don’t know what to do Celty-san...”  
She held him for a while longer before pulling away to tap rapidly. “You can spend the night with me if you would like. I’ll help you figure out what to do tomorrow. I’ll have to talk to Shinra, but I’m sure he’ll understand.” She showed him the message and waited for him to finish before typing more. “It’s ok Mikado, whatever he’s done I will keep you safe.”  
Mikado read the message and didn’t have to fake his response at all. He broke down, sobbing quietly with tears streaming down his face as Celty quickly wrapped her arms around him again.  
Mikado could not remember the last time he had felt so safe; probably before everything with Izaya had started. The constant fear and stress had left him worn down without any comfort. Finally it seemed he was safe and he could no longer hold back. His fear now forced its way out through his tears.  
Celty eventually pulled away when Mikado’s sobs had died down. “I have to talk to Shinra to let him know what’s happening, then we can go to my house, alright?”  
Somehow the message seemed to have an aura of a soothing voice and Mikado nodded, a little numbly.  
He watched silently as Celty messaged Shinra and it wasn’t until she looked back at him that he suddenly remember why he had wanted to come back here in the first place.  
“Ah! C-Celty-san, do you mind if I get some things?” His voice shook, showing he hadn’t quite recovered from his recent crying.  
Celty nodded and looked at her phone in what Mikado was sure was surprise as it buzzed, Shinra having already replied.  
As the two conversed through text Mikado went around his apartment, finding what he needed the most and then, after copying over a few things onto his hard-drive and packing that, he deleted a few choice things from his computer and locked it before shutting it down, hoping that would be enough to keep what few secrets he hoped he had left safe.  
He looked over at Celty, finding her still in his doorway having not moved further inside. She seemed engrossed in her conversation, not even glancing over at Mikado.  
Mikado smiled weakly, unexpectedly relieved not to be the center of attention. He had never been used to it, and so Izaya’s smothering him in attention had been almost as creepy as the man himself.  
He lifted his now bulging and heavy bag and pondering whether he could leave anything behind. He checked that it would close properly and decided it was alright, considering Celty would be driving the motorbike and he wouldn’t actually have to carry it.  
“Th-thank you again Celty-san.” He bowed deeply to her, showing how grateful he really was. He was quite sure he would’ve been back with Izaya by the morning, or at least by midday if not for Celty’s intervention, that’s if the mugger hadn’t stabbed him anyway.  
Celty nodded to him, then looked back down at her phone which had started buzzing constantly. She turned it off and lead Mikado out to her motorbike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully chapter 3 will not be posted without proper editing like this one -_- Heh...Oops...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sheltering with Shinra and Celty was an unpredictable blessing, it was not a long term solution. mikado needed to find somewhere to turn to now, and there was only one place he could think of. Though he doesn't want to involve Kida, he is forced to contact the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how normal people write a chapter, then edit then, then publish, then write the next chapter?  
> Um, well the stories finished! So, yay...? Uh, I'll probably come back and edit a bit more later, but for now this is it! Enjoy the four chapters I should've done bit by bit so you could get updated gradually...
> 
> Not really any warnings for this one :)

The ride to Celty and Shinra’s home was peaceful and short, though long enough that the by now worn out Mikado had managed to fall asleep, which left a slightly awkward Celty to decide whether to wake him or carry him inside. After a few moments of indecision she cradled him in shadows and carried him inside, not disturbing his sleep at all.

By Shinra’s reaction to the two of them it was quite clear that whatever they had been talking about for so long had not in fact been Mikado. Shinra honestly didn’t mind sheltering the boy for the night, though when Izaya had been mentioned it had made him pause for just a moment. Still, it only took a glance at the boy for his resolve in this decision to be strengthened, though honestly whether he disagreed or not he wouldn’t have told Celty she could not bring the boy back. He didn’t feel he had the right to say what she could and could not do, even if it was technically Shinra’s house.

Shinra got off of the couch so that Celty could lay Mikado down and rushed over to her, speaking quietly enough so that he didn’t disturb Mikado. “Why did you turn your phone off? It was the perfect moment for us to share our promises of eternal love and-.”

Upon realising that Shinra was not going to stop talking just because of her flailing Celty hit him in the stomach a few times, the same way she had since Shinra had been a young teenager.

When Shinra had held his hands up in surrender for long enough and Celty had scolded him for a little while she let him go and after ensuring the door was locked properly and that Mikado was still safely sleeping on the couch she said goodnight to Shinra and headed to her room to sleep.

She had assumed Shinra would do the same, but wasn’t concerned when instead he wandered over to Mikado. She trusted Shinra and knew he would not do anything harmful to Mikado. Indeed, all Shinra did was look at him for a while, thoughts racing over what was going to happen next, what the three of them were going to be able to do.

The first thing they were going to need to do, despite how much Mikado was bound to object, was find out exactly what had happened. They couldn’t plan without any understanding of the situation after all.

Before that however, needed to come sleep. Mikado was of course asleep and Celty was at least in bed by now, which left Shinra behind the other two. It seemed it was time to catch up.

While Celty and Shinra slept well, as in fact did Izaya, Mikado slept fitfully, often waking up and once even rolling off the couch and landing with enough noise that Celty and Shinra had both came out to check on him. At some point he gave up on sleeping anymore that night and lay there, staring up at the barely visible ceiling in silence.

When he grew bored of that and his thoughts began spiraling down into a panic he quickly got up and found his phone charger and a power point and began charging his phone. He turned it on and, seeing no new messages spent some time on Dollars before settling in and playing one of the boring games his phone had come with. While it didn’t really entertain him, it at least kept him busy.

He managed to pass the time in this manner, switching between games and Dollars for several hours until Shinra woke up and came into the kitchen, clearly trying to keep quiet incase Mikado was still asleep.

Mikado jumped slightly as he heard the door open, but had more then enough time to compose himself and leave Dollars, returning to a game just in case, before Shinra was actually in the living room that Mikado had slept in.

“Ah, Mikado-san, you’re already awake. Did you sleep well?” There was a slight pause before the ‘san’, showing that Shinra wasn’t certain how polite to be with Mikado. He seemed the sort of man that preferred to be quite casual.

Mikado smiled, ensuring he was being polite himself, without being overly polite. He wouldn’t want Shinra to feel uncomfortable after all. “Ah, yes, thank you very much for letting me stay here Shinra-san.” He stood, leaving his phone laying next to the wall.

“Are you hungry?”

Mikado paused for just a moment, a slight flicker of doubt in his eyes before he responded. “A bit.”

“What would you like for breakfast then?”

Mikado thought for a moment about being overly polite and turning down food in a way that still made it clear he wanted food until Shinra insisted, but he decided to quash the instinct. He was too tired to be bothered, besides which Shinra was definitely not the overly polite type. “Ah, whatever you’re having would be fine I’m sure.”

By the time Celty came out they had already half way eaten their cereal and were managing a casual conversation despite Mikado’s quiet personality.

“Ah, good morning Celty-chan!” Shinra abandoned his food and rushed over to Celty as he sung out his greeting. He attempted to latch on but was blocked by a wall of shadow. He was clearly about to say something when the screen of Celty’s phone was shoved into his face.

“Good morning. We have someone over.”

The message to reign in his over the top personality was clear and Shinra gave a short laugh at it. “Alright alright. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind though. Even someone as young as him would have to understand true lo-.” His words were cut off by a well placed hand stab to the stomach.

Celty shook her head at him softly and sat down at the table, clearly intending on just watching them eat breakfast, perhaps trying to join in despite being unable to eat.

“Um, g-good morning Celty-san.” Mikado had watched the two interact with a mask of innocence while he struggled to understand just what sort of relationship they were actually in.

“Good Morning Mikado-san.” Came the typed reply with well practiced speed.

Mikado returned to his breakfast, as did Shinra and the three of them managed to continue with the slightly awkward conversation. It seemed the only person able to have a normal un-awkward conversation with Mikado was Kida. Granted, Kida was able to able to make everything casual while simultaneously turning it awkward.

Mikado gave a soft sad smile that Shinra missed, or at least acted as if he missed it, but Celty looked at him for a moment in concern before asking what was wrong.

Mikado jumped slightly when he saw the message and thought for a moment. Surprisingly he hadn’t been thinking about the actual problems he was facing. “Uh, actually I was just thinking about Kida-kun...”

“He left a while ago didn’t he?”

Mikado nodded softly, looking down at his now empty plate. Dealing with Izaya he was able to mask everything and shut it down, going into a fighting mode. Dealing with thoughts of his absent friend on the other hand just left him feeling empty. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to deal without Kida of course, but at least back in primary school he’d still been a child, able to cry over his missing friend and mope about it for a while before being expected to act as if nothing had happened. Granted, he lived alone now and could mope or cry as much as he desired, but he tended to keep his masks on whether he was alone or not.

“Where is he?” Shinra asked, thinking about something.

Mikado looked over at him, eyebrows creasing in slight confusion. “Uh, he moved to Osaka.” It was deliberately vague, but he was used to dealing with Izaya by now. If unexpected questions were asked there were always ulterior motives behind it.

“I wonder whether that would be far enough to escape your troubles.” Shinra said careful, looking at Mikado only when he’d finished speaking.

Mikado’s eyes widened slightly and his hands clenched for reasons other then anger in his lap. “I...” His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. He really didn’t want to bother Kida with this, nor did he have the funds or ability to get there, but it did seem the only logical long-term plan. He couldn’t see any other options if Izaya didn’t react well to the letter.

Mikado paused, thinking over the last train of thought. His eyes swept over the room and settled on a clock, jumping from his seat when he noticed the time. “Um, e-excuse me for a moment.” He rushed to his phone, lighting up the screen with the press of a button. He expected something, anything really, but there was nothing. Izaya had not tried to contact him yet. What did that mean? Had the man just slept in later than usual? Was he planning on making a larger first move than just calling Mikado? Was he actually thinking about it?

Possibilities rushed through Mikado’s head so loudly he jumped when Celty put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He looked over and read the message. “Uh, y-yes I’m fine, thank you Celty-san. I, um, I just thought he should be awake by now.”

Despite the sudden change in conversation it was clear to Celty and Shinra who he meant.

Shinra frowned slightly before looking at the two for a moment. There was no doubt Celty had asked what had happened already, but she was likely not firm enough to get any answers from Mikado. While she was someone whom Mikado would find it easier to talk to Shinra was quite sure the only way they were going to find out exactly what happened was if it was just Shinra and Mikado talked about it. “Ah! Celty-chan, I forgot, there was a call for you this morning.”

Celty looked over at him, clearly confused about the sudden topic change, but after a moment’s hesitation she nodded and left to check the phone, coming back out a few moment later.

“I have to go, that was a job.”

Shinra nodded and conveyed the message on to Mikado who had stood by now and was walking back to the table.

“Oh, um, goodbye then Celty-san.”

Celty gave him a polite goodbye as well then Shinra and her spent a minute or two on their goodbyes before she was finally gone, leaving Shinra slightly keeled over in pain.

Shinra sighed slightly as he watched the door shut behind Celty. His entire demeanor suddenly shifted to serious and he turned to Mikado, a slightly stern look in his eyes.

Mikado tensed slightly, fingers curled around a spoon that was slightly raised and loaded with the last of his breakfast.

“Mikado-san, I understand that you don’t want to talk about what’s happening with Izaya, but you’re going to have to tell me at least enough that I can actually help you.” Mikado noticed the way Shinra said Izaya’s name. It wasn’t with the usual hostility that nearly everyone said the informants name, nor was it the awed tones that his enthusiasts used. It was familiar, as if Shinra and Izaya knew each other well and Shinra was able to consider himself an equal to Izaya.

“I...I’m sorry Shinra-san, but...”

Shinra sighed slightly at Mikado’s hesitance. He could tell he wasn’t going to get anything out of Mikado at this rate, and he doubted he’d get anything intelligible from Izaya. “We may not know each other much, but you can at the very least trust me professionally. You know a little about what I do, right?”

Mikado hesitated, frowning slightly. He didn’t really know much about what Shinra did at all, just that he was a doctor, only it seemed he didn’t work for a clinic per say. He knew there was such a thing as doctor patient confidentiality, but it hardly seemed to fit this situation. “Um, not really I guess.” He said, looking over Shinra curiously. If Shinra was mentioning his work then he must be more than just a doctor. It would be good to know more about the man, even if Mikado never really had a use for such information.

Shinra looked at Mikado for a moment, just enough that Mikado knew he was thinking about something, probably whether he could really trust some teenaged boy who Celty had taken in for the night like a stray dog. “I guess you could say I work as a freelance doctor, though that doesn’t quite cover it. I basically treat people when for some reason they can’t go to a hospital or any doctor that would have to alert any sort of authority. Needless to say a main factor in being good at that job is keeping certain things secret.”

Mikado mulled over the words for a bit, assessing whether he could tell Shinra anything. “Shinra-san, before I can tell you anything, I need to know why you need to know.”

There was a split second before Shinra gave an awkward laugh. “Well, I can’t really help if I don’t know what I’m helping with.”

“You know enough already. You know I need to get away from Izaya, and that’s all you’d really need to know to help.” Shinra was silent for just long enough that Mikado continued. “There’s also the way you talk about Orihara-san.” He paused, looking Shinra in the eye to read his reaction. “Are you friends?”

Shinra let out a huff of air and stood up, busying himself with cleaning away the dishes from breakfast. “I don’t know if anyone can really be his ‘friend’ per say. I’ve known him for a long time, and I guess if I were naive enough maybe I’d call him a friend. I doubt the term would ever be returned mind you.” He paused, leaning against the kitchen bench, facing Mikado. “I won’t lie, part of my reasoning if just curiosity. Plenty of people find themselves needing to escape from Izaya, not that they ever get very far.” Shinra paused, realising he’d basically just said that Mikado was never going to actually get away from Izaya. “Uh, I guess really if I know the actual situation I’d be able to help more than most people would. Whether Izaya and I are friends or not, I know him better than most do.”

Mikado fidgeted, unable to completely hide that he was thinking of running. If Shinra was close to Izaya then what would stop him from just telling Izaya where Mikado was or trying to force Mikado back there? But then, if he was going to do that he would’ve done it before. Mikado had been here all night, and if Shinra was planning on helping Izaya get Mikado back, then surely he would’ve called Izaya last night while Mikado slept?

Mikado was pulled from his circling thoughts as Shinra moved, walking over and sitting in the chair opposite Mikado. “I know him better than most, though I don’t try and pry into the worst of what he does. I’ve been hired by him a few times to clean up after him or after something he’s caused, and I already said we’re not really friends. Mikado-san, I’m not going to tell him you were here. I won’t let him know anything you say to me. Honestly, if he found out you’d been here at this point I think he’d be annoyed enough at me that I’d pay in some amount, though that really depends on why you’re running from him.”

Mikado was still hesitating, though Shinra could see he was starting to crack, that the story of what was happening was getting closer to being told. “Mikado-san, I may be assuming things here, but it seems you’ve already taken at least one risk with this. What’s the worst that could happen from telling me just the basics of what’s happening? What’s the worst that could come from you not telling me? If the possible cons outweigh the possible pros I’ll understand and drop it, but if not then you need to let go and trust me enough to tell me.”

Mikado looked Shinra in the eyes for a moment before his eyes fell back to his hands resting in his lap. “I...Um, well Orihara-san...” Mikado turned away slightly and closed his eyes, blurting out the basic situation quickly. “Orihara-san decided we’re dating.”

Shinra sat stunned for a moment, taking in the reddened face, tense posture and over all awkwardness Mikado portrayed. He hadn’t necessarily been expecting that, but he had learned a while ago to just stop expecting and not expecting anything when it came to Izaya. The man was unpredictable, more than a little insane and did not so much as attempt to live to normal human conventions. “Dating?”

Mikado clenched his fists tighter and gave a stiff nod, still not opening his eyes. It seemed ridiculous when he actually said it.

Shinra thought for a while, watching as Mikado gradually opened his eyes and some of the tension died away, though he remained far from relaxed. “How long ago?”

Mikado looked in Shinra’s general direction, not yet able to look him in the eyes. “Um, a while ago. Probably a few months now.”

Shinra frowned slightly, weighing up the situation carefully. This was more complicated then he’d previously thought it would be. If Mikado had done something to annoy Izaya, or even if Izaya was just bored and had decided Mikado was interesting enough to toy with Shinra could’ve probably found a reasonable solution. This however, this was not something Shinra could really help with. Izaya was not someone to reason with, and while sometimes a distraction could be provided, Shinra doubted there was really anything anyone would be able to do to get Mikado out of this situation. “Have you told him you don’t like him?”

Mikado schooled his expressions well, but Shinra could still see the annoyance. He knew it was a dumb question really, but it wasn’t an invalid one. “I’ve tried. A few times.”

“Hmm.” Shinra hummed, thinking for a moment before he spoke again. “Mikado-san, how is he stopping you from leaving him?”

“He...Well last time I tried to break up with him he took out his knife.”

Shinra frowned slightly, seeing there was a bit more to it then just that. “He’s threatening you then?” When Mikado nodded Shinra continued. “It may seem a little obvious, but have you considered going to the police?”

The last of the tension in Mikado deflated, leaving him slumped over and looking lost and helpless. “I wouldn’t know what to say really. Besides, it’s Izaya; I doubt it would do me any good.”

Shinra couldn’t disagree with that. Izaya was good at getting out of legal things, even when by all rights it should be impossible. “Mikado-san, I know it’s not something you’d want to hear, but is there really anywhere you could go that would be fair enough?”

Mikado turned away from Shinra again, but even seeing just his profile Shinra could still see the desperation. “I have to try. I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to run, I really don’t. I know I can’t run far enough if he really wants to get me back, but...I won’t give away my entire life because he wants me to.”

Mikado’s voice shock enough that Shinra knew he was close to breaking down. He couldn’t blame him. “I guess staying with Kida is the only real option for now. Unfortunately you really can’t stay here.”

Mikado looked over at him, trying to decipher what Shinra meant by that. Was he saying that Mikado was intruding? Or was it some underlying threat? Perhaps he just meant that logically Mikado couldn’t stay here for long. “I understand. I really can’t thank you and Celty-san enough for letting me stay last night.”

“No no, it’s fine. Really Mikado-san, it’s no issue.”

Mikado looked at Shinra for a moment, reading his expression for any hint of dishonestly before nodding. “Still, I really don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise...” He trailed off, looking off in the distance as he thought of what he would’ve done if not for Celty. Would he have gotten stabbed by that mugger? What a strange way for the leader of _Dollars_ and unwilling partner of Izaya Orihara to die – a random mugging. It seemed more than a little anti-climactic.

“You should call Kida-san for now. The sooner you do that the sooner you can start moving.”

Mikado nodded grabbing his phone and feeling a wave of unease when he saw that Izaya had still not tried to contact him at all. Surely he knew by now that Mikado had gone? He could be sleeping in, but Mikado doubted it. It was far more likely that Izaya was up to something. Mikado quickly dialed his friend and waited for him to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, though I'm not sure I'm happy with this story at all now that's it's finished...Urk.


	4. Creative Chapter Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Kida's place turns out to not be quite as easy as it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings, other than probably bad writing. Oh and, I hope no one minds that I took the liberty to decide how Mikado and Kida would talk in texts. Heh, I just figured Kida wouldn't bother with grammar, etc, and Mikado would mostly bother to write with correct grammar. Personally I write almost obsessively correctly and actually had to go back and edit out the correct grammar for the texts in this chapter.

Mikado had almost given up on Kida answering by the time the phone finally stopped ringing and Kida’s voice was heard.

“Yo, Kida here.” Kida’s voice was groggy with sleep.

Mikado couldn’t help but smile slightly at his friend. Normally Kida knew it was Mikado, after all, it showed up on the phone’s screen. He must’ve really just woken up. “Uh, sorry Kida-kun, did I wake you?”

“Huh? Mikado-kun? Yeah actually. I was sleeping.” Mikado heard rustling as Kida sat up. “What’s up? Has something happened?”

Mikado’s shoulders sagged slightly at the worry. He was going to have to tell Kida everything at some point, and he was not looking forward to it, or to Kida’s reaction. “Um, well...Uh, I was hoping I could come and visit.”

There was a pause as Kida no doubt wrapped his sleepy mind around what Mikado had said. “Mikado, what happened? Are you in danger?”

Mikado hesitated for long enough that Kida’s worry spiked into near panic. The response didn’t help. “Can I tell you later? I’m ok, but I need to leave Ikebukaro today.”

“Shit...Yeah, of course you can come here. I’ll meet you at the train station. Hang on, I’m turning on my computer now, I’ll find out when the next train is.”

“Thank you Kida-kun...I...I’m really sorry about the hassle and everything.”

“Stop worrying about that crap Mikado. You know I’m not going to turn my back on you if you need help. What about Anri-chan anyway? Is she ok?”

Mikado chewed his lip for a moment, wondering about whether Anri really was ok. “I-I think she’s ok.”

Kida noticed the new worry in his friend’s voice. “Hey, she can take care of herself. She’s not as vulnerable as she seems.”

“Mm, you’re right.”

“Alrighty, so there’s actually one in a bit under an hour. Will you make that one?”

Mikado glanced at his already packed bag, wondering whether maybe he should actually go back to his place and get some more clothes. He quickly decided against it. “Uh, I should be able to.”

“Awesome. Well I’ll see you at the train station. I’ll have to tell Saki, but don’t worry; she’ll be fine with it. You don’t mind sleeping on the couch right? We don’t have a spare room here or anything.”

“Uh, n-no that’s fine Kida-kun.”

“Alright, cool. And don’t think you’re getting out of telling me what’s going on.”

Mikado gave a slight sigh, knowing full well that Kida was not going to let him stay quiet about what was happening.

They finished talking shortly after that and Mikado hung up after promising to text Kida when he was on the train.

Mikado noticed Shinra had left the room and smiled slightly, grateful the man had thought to give Mikado the privacy, even though Mikado hadn’t exactly said anything private.

Shortly after the phone call ended Shinra poked his head into the room, checking to see if Mikado had finished on the phone or not. “How did it go?”

“Uh, it went well. Kida-kun said I could stay over.”

“That’s a relief. When are you going to go?”

“Uh, Kida-kun said there was a train in about 40 minutes now. Um, i-if it’s not too much trouble-”

“Ah, that’s great!” Shinra looked genuinely relieved, but Mikado only had to wonder why for a moment. “I’ve just been called for some emergency, so I can drop you off at the station on the way if you’d like.”

Mikado smiled, grateful to not have to ask for a lift. “That’s great. I’m sorry to be leaving so suddenly. Oh. Um, will you say goodbye to Celty-san for me?”

“Of course. Uh, actually I’ll give you my number. You can call anytime if something happens.” Shinra reached into his pockets and fumbled around, searching each pocket for a bit before groaning melodramatically. “Why don’t I ever put my cards in the right place? I got them professionally printed and everything!”

Mikado couldn’t help but smile slightly at Shinra’s over the top antics. “Uh, I could just put you’re number in my phone.”

Shinra looked over, pouting. “It’s not as cool as handing you a card, but that works.” He said his number and made sure Mikado had put it in his phone correctly. “Well, that’s done. We’d better go now.”

Mikado nodded, grabbing his bag and following Shinra out to the car, listening to him talk, mostly about Celty. The largely one-sided conversation continued throughout the drive to the station, but it was pleasant rather than overbearing. Mikado thanked Shinra a few more times before hurrying to get a ticket and board the train.

Mikado settled in his seat, looking out the window as the train moved. He had slipped into an almost trance like state, watching the world blurring outside the window as he sped away from his problems, which would no doubt chase him to the ends of the earth if he managed to get that far. He was jolted into awareness by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Fear clenched him, and he shook slightly as he pulled out his phone, only to find the text was from Kida. He let out a shaky breath of air in relief.

_Did you make the train???_

Mikado grimaced slightly, guilt washing over him. He quickly replied that he had along with an apology for not texting. He got back a short scolding as well as the beginning of what would turn out to be a long line of pestering questions about what had happened. Mikado tried to convince his friend to wait until Mikado got there, but Kida was having none of it.

_Mikado, just tell me already! what happened??_

Mikado hesitated, weighing up whether it was worth messaging Kida again to tell him to just wait. Eventually he settled on a different approach.

_Kida, please stop. I will tell you when I get there, but if you keep asking while Im on the train Im going to turn off my phone._

He tapped his seat while he waited for a reply, not really sure what to expect. He rarely took a stance like this, but he hoped it was enough to convince Kida to just drop it. Apparently not.

_Just tell me!! if ur in trouble i need to know!_

Mikado hesitated, unsure if he should really follow through with his threat. When Kida sent a few more messages while Mikado was trying to choose he decided it was in fact worth it. He really could not deal with this right now, and Kida would forgive him for blocking him out right now. Eventually.

_I’ll text you when Im almost there, but for now Im going to turn off my phone. Ill see you soon_

After sending it Mikado turned off his phone and got out his MP3, listening to music as he slipped back into that trance like state from earlier.

The trip passed in a quick blur, and it didn’t feel like hours had passed at all when the train finally drew close to Mikado’s stop. He just barely remembered to text Kida, which he did before trying to read all of the texts Kida had sent. He’d gotten almost 25 messages and 2 missed calls, all from Kida. He rolled his eyes slightly, starting to go through them all. Really he’d expected more messages, but Kida must’ve given up at some point.

_Mikado! turn on you bloody phone!_

_This is stupid just tell me_

_Mikado! Tell me!_

_Fine dont tell me_

_Just tell me already!_

_What happened!!???_

_Turn your phone back on already!_

_Izsg34ffeg_

Mikado looked at the last one for a moment. It was sent a few hours ago and Mikado couldn’t help but think it seemed ominous. The first two letters were the most concerning part, though Mikado tried to rationalise that it the entire message was clearly a keyboard mash, and that it was likely Kida had just given up at that point and put his phone in his pocket, but forgotten to lock it. Izaya wouldn’t be able to get to where Kida was faster then the train after all, and besides, there was no way that he’d know to go for Kida; unless Shinra had told him. Mikado quickly realised that thought was dumb. If Shinra had been the one to tell Izaya then he wouldn’t have driven Mikado to the train station. Then again, it seemed suspicious that Shinra had gotten called right at that moment...

Mikado tried to called Kida, only to find the number was disconnected. Fear gripped at him, making his fingers and toes feel cold even as he began sweating more than was accountable by the weather.

The remaining minutes of the trip seemed to take longer than the earlier hours had, but finally the train stopped and Mikado rushed to get off, hoping that something had happened to Kida’s phone and not to Kida himself.

His panic rose as he saw no sign of Kida. He waited at the train station, thoughts of every single thing that could’ve possibly happened to his friend circling in his mind, from being dead to his phone getting hit by a car and him just waiting at a different spot somewhere.

After searching the entire station and the surrounding shops and cafes a few times Mikado knew he had to go back to Ikebukaro. Kida was not here.

Of course, Mikado knew what he really needed to do was to contact Izaya, but as soon as the thought entered his mind he shut it out.

On the trip back home he held his phone the entire way, occasionally going through his contacts and pausing at Izaya, Shinra and Kida’s names. He tried calling Kida a few more times, but it wasn’t just that the phone was engaged; the number no longer existed according to the message. He did not contact the other two people that he kept pausing at, though he couldn’t really say why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. This would be a great place to leave it and not update for ages! I've already written it though, and while it would entertain me to not post it, honestly I'm just too lazy for that XD


	5. A Punny Chapter Name that Subtely Implies what's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a panic Mikado goes to his house, finding a letter left by Izaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many warnings here, but I guess there is some level of warning needed for the lack of Kida, despite the fact I really should've put in the effort to write something with him. Eh. Whatever XD  
> Also, not sure if I managed to get Mikado or Izaya at all in character...It's been a while since I watched the show and to be fair I write all this stuff at like 3am!

The train trip had been understandably tense, and Mikado had spent most of it trying to come up with some sort of plan. So far all he really had was that he needed to go back to his house and think of what he could do with _Dollars_. There had to be a way he could use _Dollars_ to bring Izaya down without linking it to him at all. If there was any sign it was because of what was happening to him it would link him far too much to _Dollars_ , and he couldn’t risk that.

He still had no clear idea when he arrived at Ikebukaro, though at least by that time he’d managed to get some sleep. It was almost 24 hours since he’d gotten on the train to try and get to Kida’s place, and he worried about what may have happened during that time to his friend. He had come up with a few more theories, such as Kida getting into trouble with a mugger or something like that rather than Izaya being involved.

It bothered Mikado that a mugger was the optimistic option.

With no firm plan in mind he went back to his house, hoping some sort of inspiration would strike him when he sat at his computer. Before he even set foot inside he could tell someone had been there. He couldn’t quite place why, but his house was just a little off. When he looked at his computer his feelings were proven to be true as there was letter taped to his computer screen. In better circumstances he may have spared some emotion to be annoyed at the marks that would be left on the screen from the tape, but in these circumstances he just rushed over, carefully pealing the tape so he could read the letter without ripping it. Before he’d even begun to read it he recognised Izaya’s neat but scrawling handwriting.

 

_Mikado_

 

_I’m sorry I’m doing this with a letter_ –Mikado winced slightly at the clear reference to his own letter – _but unfortunately you’ve left me with no other option._

 

_I would very much enjoy the opportunity to talk to you in person about this. I’m sure you understand that this is hurting more then just us. If you’re ready to be reasonable then I will be waiting at my office at 3 this afternoon. It would be just plain cruel of you not to show up._

 

 

_Izaya Orihara_

 

Mikado shakily put the letter down, wrapping his arms around his chest for some sort of comfort. He didn’t even realise it as he began to rock slightly, his breath catching in his throat with every inhale.

Izaya was so angry.

Why couldn’t he be angry enough to hate Mikado? What would it take for Mikado to loose Izaya’s affections?

Mikado re-read the letter, the words sounding clear in his head in Izaya’s condescending voice. He felt sick. The rocking wasn’t anywhere near enough to help calm him down, but there really wasn’t a lot he could do.

Eventually he managed to rationalise enough to look at the time. He jolted slightly at the sight; sure it couldn’t really be so late. He’d gotten off the train at about six in the morning, there was no way it was so close to ten already. He looked back at the letter, estimating how long he had left here before he’d need to leave in time to get to Izaya’s by 3 o’clock. He was not going to risk getting there late, but he was also not going to push his luck by leaving now and getting there far too early. To be safe he’d leave at two, which only left him 4 hours to figure out a plan, set it in motion and hope it worked out.

He stared at his computer for a while, not turning it on yet. He felt numb with fear. Izaya was really angry with him. God knows what waited for him when he went to Izaya’s office, but whatever it was it would be better happening to him than to Kida.

Mikado shuddered; trying not to think too much about what Izaya could’ve done to Kida already. The possibilities seemed endless, and Mikado felt sick again. He doubted Kida was still in the dark about Izaya and Mikado’s ‘relationship’ though he would of course have only gotten Izaya’s warped version of events. If Mikado ever got the chance to explain it properly to Kida he swore to himself then that he would take it. He shouldn’t have risked trying to go to Kida for help; it had only gotten him involved in something he should never have been involved it.

Mikado began thinking over how exactly Izaya would’ve gotten Kida so quickly. There was no way he’d have had the time to get him after Mikado got on the train. It was the Bullet train, and there wasn’t really any faster way to get anywhere on land; except maybe Celty’s bike if she needed to go fast, but Mikado couldn’t see Celty being involved in an abduction. Mikado frowned slightly, thinking about it a bit more. The letter hadn’t mentioned anything about Kida, or anything specific at all. That didn’t seem Izaya’s style. He liked gloating, though usually he liked to gloat in subtle ways, usually leaving the other party unaware of what he actually meant. No, this letter seemed to have been written before Izaya had actually decided to go after Kida. It just made it less likely that Izaya had actually gotten Kida. Maybe Izaya didn’t have Kida at all? Maybe it actually was just a random mugger with incredibly bad timing.

It took Mikado a while to realise Izaya probably actually paid someone to abduct Kida. The realization only made things worse, as it made it clear that if that was the case than Izaya could basically get to anyone at any time with ease.

Mikado sat there over thinking until it was almost midday. Finally he turned on his computer, though he had even less idea of what he could do now. He doubted _Dollars_ could do anything quickly, and Izaya would know the second Mikado began mobilizing his gang; which meant that anyone else Mikado cared about would be able to disappear before anything actually happened to Izaya. The more Mikado thought about it the more he realised there was no real way to utilize _Dollars_ effectively. Izaya was a member after all, and even if he wasn’t with the nature of the group what it was there was no way Izaya would not be able to hear with great ease anything that happened on the site. Really _Dollars_ was completely useless against the informant, and it was Mikado’s only useful weapon.

Even with his plan obliterated before it really had a chance to be formed Mikado went to the _Dollars_ site, scrolling through and getting updated about what was happening. Not much was really happening at the moment, though a few interesting comments popped up here and there.

Mikado assessed his options carefully and finally opened a private message with a few of the members that he was at least reasonably sure were not Izaya that had proven useful in the past.

_I need as much information on Izaya Orihara as you can give me._

He sent it, not exactly hopefully anything useful would come back, or even that Izaya wouldn’t somehow be on the list of people Mikado had contacted. Honestly though, even with all the information there was on Izaya there was very little Mikado would be able to do. It wasn’t like Izaya was a vampire or some other mythical creature that Mikado just needed to find out how to kill and there’d be no legal or illegal repercussions. No, Izaya may not act it or see it that way, but he was a human, and the problem was not so easy to deal with as killing him, though it was actually almost tempting to try at this point.

Mikado quickly pulled himself out of the quickly darkening thoughts before he actually began developing legitimate plans to kill Izaya. The risk was really not worth it, mostly because it was no doubt impossible.

Mikado jolted as his phone chimed with the alarm he’d had the foresight to set. He cringed, now realising how much time had slipped by while he was on _Dollars_ and thinking about Izaya’s death. He turned off his computer, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys and leaving everything else in his home. He was pretty sure he’d be coming back very soon.

It didn’t take long to get to Izaya’s office, and so Mikado arrived about half an hour early, fists clenched at his sides for a moment while he did his best to compose himself. Hesitantly he pressed the intercom, wondering whether it would’ve been better to actually wait until three. It all depended on Izaya’s mood, but it was too late to change his mind now anyway.

Mikado jerked backwards slightly when the door was open, his already weak composure quickly dissipating at the sight of Izaya casually leaning against the doorframe.

“Mikado, you’re early. Eager to see me?”

Mikado clenched his fists a little harder, missing the comfort of his bag strap. “Where’s Kida-kun?”

Izaya chuckled softly, ever present smirk not giving anything away. “Shouldn’t you know Mikado? You’re his friend after all.”

“Orihara-san-”

“Mikado, I thought you’d learned a while ago to call me Izaya.”

Mikado waived for a moment before tensing further, strengthening his resolve again. “I don’t feel we’re really close enough.”

Izaya stepped forward, grabbing Mikado by the wrist when Mikado took a step backwards instinctively. He pulled Mikado to his chest in a fluid motion, spinning him around so that Mikado’s back was against his chest. He spoke directly into Mikado’s ear as an arm wrapped around Mikado’s chest to keep him in place. “Is this close enough Mikado?”

Mikado jumped slightly and had to force himself not to struggle. Struggling against Izaya only ever ended badly, and Mikado did need to try and not piss Izaya off any further. “O-Orihara-san-”

The arm around his chest and the hand still holding his wrist tightened threateningly.

Mikado swallowed thickly and before correcting himself. “I-Izaya...Please just tell me now if you took Kida-kun.”

“Ahh, caring so much about your precious friend at a time like this. Really Mikado, anyone would think you cared more about him then you did me.” Izaya leant forward a tiny bit, pressing his lips gently to Mikado’s ear. “And if that were the case I may well become jealous and take out my anger on your precious Kida-kun.”

Mikado shuddered, jerking his head away as much as he could. Suddenly he was being spun around and then let go, wobbling slightly on unsteady feet.

“Come on Mikado, we should really have this conversation inside, don’t you think?” Izaya didn’t bother waiting for a reply before heading inside, knowing full well he had made his point clear and that Mikado would follow him.

Mikado walked inside shakily, closing the door behind him out of habit before following Izaya to the office and sitting stiffly on the couch.

Izaya sits in his usual swivel chair, leaving Mikado feeling both relieved about the space between them and a little uneasy about the fact it was not to routine. Izaya usually sat near him, if not right next to him on the couch these days, and sitting in his chair only served to remind Mikado he was angry.

“Ori...Um, Izaya. I-I can’t change how I feel. I don’t know what the point of this is.”

Izaya looked over at Mikado as if bored, one eyebrow slightly raised. “Oh?”

Mikado had expected more of a response but when the silence dragged on for a little too long he realised he was not going to get one. “I only came to see if you’d done something to Kida.”

“Kida?” Izaya asked, his expression still bored, but his tone ice cold.

It took Mikado a moment to realise Izaya had taken offence to Mikado not using any suffix for Kida’s name, but they’d known each other so long that every so often they didn’t bother with the suffix’s. “Um. I-I meant Kida-kun.” He correctly lamely, knowing it was too late to ease the anger caused. “Uh, I was texting him earlier and he just stopped messaging back.”

“Eh? That hardly seems suspicious enough to come here and accuse me of anything.”

Mikado flushed slightly in frustration. “Izaya, if you’ve done something to Kida-kun...I...I can’t forgive you if you hurt him.”

Mikado jumped when Izaya was suddenly squatting in front of him, a hand guiding Mikado’s face to look back at his. “Mikado, what does it matter if you can forgive me or not? Apparently you’ll never love me anyway.”

Mikado felt frozen in place by the words, unable to come up with any argument that would help rather than hinder him. “Izaya...”

Izaya let out a huff of air in slight frustration before standing suddenly, turning away from Mikado. “Besides, it’s so cold of you to just assume that I’d know what happened to Masaomi-san. Maybe his phone just ran out of battery.”

Mikado stood, fists shaking by his side in anger. “If you don’t know where he is then I’m wasting my time here.” He tried to push past Izaya, but if he’d thought about it at all he’d have known he wouldn’t make it out the door. Izaya’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist again, pulling him to Izaya’s chest again, this time so they were chest to chest.

Before Izaya had a chance to actually speak Mikado was struggling, frustration building with fear making him writhe in Izaya’s hold. “Let go of me!”

“Mikado, stop struggling.”

“Let me go!” Mikado stopped abruptly when Izaya held him still with one hand and flicked open a knife with the other, laying the blade against the flesh of Mikado’s arm. Izaya wouldn’t kill him, but Mikado knew full well the man was more than willing to do everything short of that, including cutting open Mikado’s arm so long as it didn’t risk hitting any major vein, and Izaya knew how to use his knives well enough that it wouldn’t.

Mikado really wished he just kept going, kept on struggling and would be able to ignore the pain for the sake of his friend, but at the end of the day he just froze, fear making him tense but stop moving.

“Please Izaya...” He said quietly, panic marring his voice.

Izaya sighed and held Mikado for a while longer before letting go and stepping back, the knife out of sight before Mikado looked over at him.

“Take this.” Izaya said dully, handing Mikado a sealed envelope.

Mikado hesitantly reached out and, fingers trembling and staying as far from Izaya’s as possible, took the envelope. He watched Izaya for a moment longer before practically running out of Izaya’s office.

Mikado didn’t open the envelope until he was safely back in his own home, feeling safer there even though he knew he wasn’t. He treated the envelope and contents as one might a bomb, ready for the contents to destroy everything at any moment.

He tipped the contents out, hand stretched away from him as if keeping the contents further away from him could somehow shield him from what was in there.

The first thing he took any notice of was the photo of Kida, eyes promising death to whoever took the photo. He had some blood on his forehead, but over all he looked at least reasonably alright, and at the very least he was clearly alive. Mikado dropped the photo his fingers trembled so much at the sight. There was both relief and terror at what the photo meant. Izaya had Kida, but at least Kida was alive. Alive was a good start.

Mikado finally tore his attention from the photo, focusing on the two letters. He took the one that was handwritten and sat back slightly to read it, wincing every now and then at Izaya’s words. At first he’d been confused as Izaya said he accepted that Mikado was breaking up with him, but if that was the case there really seemed no point in abducting Kida. The letter elaborated and explained that in Izaya’s opinion Mikado had essentially forfeited his place in the relationship, leaving him with no authority to dictate anything that happened between them. Mikado felt sick by the time he’s finished the letter. He really had just made everything worse for himself, and he’d managed to involve Kida as well. He couldn’t imagine how it could’ve gone any worse; not that he really wanted to.

Finally he turned his attention to the final thing that had been in the envelope. He felt a higher sense of dread as he picked it up, just knowing that he’d managed to save the worst for last. He was right. It turned Izaya had taken the liberty of typing up the new ‘rules’ for their relationship. Some of it Mikado could handle, such as always using ‘Izaya’, and a few of the other little things. Some of the list were barely tolerable, but if they could be changed just a bit then Mikado could live with it, not happily, but without too much struggle; things like having to never mention if he was unhappy with anything Izaya did. There were three points however, that he knew he could not force himself to live with without a great cost to his mental health. They were moving in with Izaya, something he doubted he would be able to change Izaya’s mind on, but maybe he would be able to at least work out a way to build up to it rather then just suddenly be uprooted from his life. Then there was sex, which Mikado knew was coming, but he still highly doubted he’d ever be able to willingly and without coercion sleep with Izaya. If he could at least put that back as well then maybe it would at least not destroy him, but he knew he didn’t have any bargaining chips to use with any sort of negotiating. The third thing was in one way the worst, simply because it would cost him his only real escape from the nightmare his life had unexpectedly become; Izaya wanted him to never speak to Kida again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! There you have it! Will Mikado manage to negotiate any of the rules? Click next to find out! Man, I really should just post one at a time and leave cliff hangers...I have no class at all.


	6. Maybe Some Sort of Latin Name to do with Endings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!   
> Mikado is left with no choice but to agree to being in the relationship Izaya desires. All that's really left is for him to hope it doesn't break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm going to go and change all of the tags etc, because I decided something. This is going to be essentially the introduction story to set up for a series of smutty one shots. I like writing smut - come on, it's fun! I know some people don't like reading about rape though, so this will allow me to write whatever smut I feel like and write a story that people a little more squeamish can enjoy as well. Don't worry, the first smutty one shot is coming soon! ... Ah, if I follow this pattern expect plenty of one shots at once XD

Mikado sat for a while in his house, still holding the list of rules loosely. At some point the paper slipped from his grasp, but he didn’t even notice as he sat there, too stunned to wrap his mind around what he needed to do. Eventually a buzzing from his phone brought him out of his trance and he grabbed his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and checking what the message was. It turned out to just be a message reminding him his credit was ending soon and he let out a hoarse laugh at the contrast of such a mundane message at a time like this.

It was enough to get him moving again at least. He picked up the letter and crumpled it angrily, unable to really take his anger out any other way at this point. He considered the list for a while before folding it neatly and pocketing it. Finally he picked up the photo of Kida and looked at it for a moment before putting it aside with a silent promise to fix this.

He left his house again, heading to Izaya’s office; assuming the man would still be there. He usually worked late, especially if he was annoyed or stressed. Mikado felt slightly bitter about knowing the man well enough to know that.

It felt like ages, yet like no time at all before Mikado was standing outside Izaya’s office, hands clenched at his sides again. He stood there for almost a minute before finally giving in a pressing the intercom, reminding himself that every moment he spent procrastinating was another moment Kida was being held against his will, possibly beating or hurt in some way; and it was entirely Mikado’s fault.

Mikado had to wait a while this time before Izaya opened the door. Clearly he’d actually been working this time.

“Ah, Mikado, what an unexpected delight.”

Mikado stared at the wall behind Izaya head as he forced himself to speak calmly. “I want to talk about the rules.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you do Mikado. Come on then, it’s gotten dark out here.”

Mikado nodded and entered the office stiffly, avoiding brushing against Izaya, but not bothering to keep as much distance as he’d tried to keep before. He sat on the couch the same as before, scarcely even touching it he was so tense.

Izaya sat on the couch, and seemed both darkly happy and terrifyingly annoyed. “If you wanted to talk you might want to actually make some sound Mikado.”

Mikado’s jaw clenched slightly before he forced it to relax enough for him to talk without speaking through grit teeth. “Izaya...I want to negotiate the rules.”  
“Hmm. With what Mikado? You’re the one that backed me into this corner, but unfortunately you used all your cards doing it. I can’t see what you have to negotiate with.”

Mikado closed his eyes, clearing uncomfortable with what he was about to force himself to say. “I...I can try to at least tolerate this without fighting, and maybe I’ll even adapt enough to not hate it...” Mikado clutched his hands in his lap, looking in the opposite direction of Izaya. “I can’t do that with these rules as they are. It’s too much Izaya, and you must know that. I-I’ll break. I...I can’t...Izaya, please.” He turned to look at Izaya, tears building in the corners of his eyes.

Izaya tried hard to hold onto his resolve, but he was sure Mikado knew he was cracking. It was true that the rules were far too harsh. He had written them angry, and he knew he wasn’t going to stick to them for long. Mikado had annoyed him, but he did not deserve as harsh a punishment as rules that strict for his foreseeable future.

“Izaya...Can we please just...just talk about it? I can’t...If you just want something to fuck then can’t you get someone else? If you don’t even want me to be...to be human then why does it have to be me?” The tears that had been building steadily began overflowing as Mikado spoke, his voice wavering and hitching in parts.

Izaya turned away, forcing himself to regain control before responding. “I don’t just ‘want something to fuck’ Mikado.” He turned back to look at Mikado, ready to meet him in the eyes, but by now Mikado was looking down at his lap, hands clutching each other so tight they were turning white in parts. “Shh, it’s alright.” He soothed, pulling Mikado against his shoulder and trying hard not to notice that the action only made Mikado tense further, only made his breathing more erratic. “We can negotiate.” He wrapped an arm around Mikado’s shoulders, scratching Mikado’s head with the other hand, trying to calm him down.

Mikado nodded shakily, trying to pull back but giving up quickly when Izaya didn’t let him pull away.

“It’s alright Mikado, calm down first.”

Mikado nodded again, stiffly resting against Izaya’s shoulder, hands still clutching each other in his lap. He relaxed a little bit finally and Izaya let him go. Mikado quickly sat up, still shaking.

“I’ll get some tea first.” Izaya said, glad for a reason to turn his back on Mikado for a minute. He wouldn’t mind if Mikado’s breaking down wasn’t entirely his fault; if Mikado was crying over anything that wasn’t Izaya’s fault, or even just something Mikado didn’t know was Izaya’s fault would be fine, but as it was it actually effected Izaya at least enough to make him uncomfortable.

He busied himself in his kitchen, glad for the distraction of making tea. He frowned but didn’t leave the kitchen when he heard Mikado get up from the couch. He turned around when he heard Mikado walk to the kitchen door then stand there, face still red and a bit puffy.

“I-Izaya...Where is Kida-kun? Is he ok...?”

Izaya winced internally as he realised he hadn’t actually explained what was happening with Kida to Mikado at all. He really had let his anger get the better of him. “He’s fine. After we’ve finished talking I’ll call the people holding him.”

Mikado clutched weakly at his left elbow and gave a soft nod. “I...I can’t give up seeing him ever. Please Izaya, don’t make me do that.”

Izaya turned away, scowling slightly at the hitch in Mikado’s voice. He really wasn’t ready for Mikado to break down again. “We’ll talk about it in a minute when you’ve calmed down.”

Mikado didn’t seem at all satisfied with the answer, but he stayed quiet for now at least and just watched as Izaya prepared two cups of green tea. He stepped out of the way, giving a wide berth as Izaya walked back into the main room of the office with the two teas. Only when the cups were on the coffee table and Izaya was sitting on the couch did Mikado shuffle over, sitting on the edge of the couch and reaching for his cup. His hands shook slightly, but he didn’t spill anything, so Izaya didn’t try and intervene.

“Drink that, and we can talk afterwards. We’ve got plenty of time.” Izaya kept his voice as soothing as it could be, though it still had a slightly dangerous tone that he just couldn’t shake no matter the circumstances.

Mikado sipped at the tea, calming down gradually. When he was finished he uncurled his fingers from around the handle and put it down carefully on the table, avoiding clinking it too loudly.

Izaya watched him then downed the rest of his own tea, setting the cup down beside Mikado’s empty one.

Mikado pulled out the list of rules from his pocket and Izaya felt a twinge of guilt at the way Mikado held the paper as if it was a sleeping monster, ready to attack at any moment if he was too rough with it. Mikado looked at the paper after he’d unfolded it for a while, unsure how to even start anymore. Finally he started at the milder ones, hoping that it wouldn’t make Izaya too defensive. “I-I want to be able to say if something you does upset.” He expected Izaya to interrupt, but when the other remained silent Mikado continued. “I understand you don’t want me to say that I don’t like you, or anything like that, but if I can’t even say anything that bothers me...I can’t do that Izaya.” Mikado looked determinedly at the paper, unable to face Izaya in case what he saw was not positive.

Izaya smiled lightly, watching Mikado’s expressions and body language. He couldn’t help but be entertained by the way Mikado worked so hard to hold himself together, refusing to give in, but unable to hide his fear. “Alright.”

Mikado’s eyes darted over to Izaya, looking for some sort of lie. He was sure it wouldn’t be so easy; that he was going to have to fight tooth and nail on every point. “Um. A-and I can’t promise I won’t flinch. I’ll try, and I’ll try not to pull away, but I can’t just not flinch because you tell me to.”

Izaya thought about that one for a moment before conceding. “So long as you work on it and eventually don’t flinch at all I can accept it won’t change straight away.”

Mikado looked at Izaya for a while longer, still searching for a lie, clearly expecting Izaya to take away these acquiescence’s at any moment. “A-and I don’t want to be forced to say ‘I love you’ unless it’s true.”

Izaya frowned this time, eyeing Mikado for a moment in silence. “Mikado, I believe you when you say you’ll never love me. I’m not going to wait forever for you to be able to say it honestly. I’d prefer to hear it even if it’s a lie then never hear it at all.”

Mikado looked down, quickly assessing how much that point was really worth to him. Finally he gave a soft nod. “Um...I don’t want, uh, ‘us’ to be public.”

Izaya couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the colour rising on Mikado’s cheek as he so much of thought of doing anything in public. “Ehh? You’re going to ruin the fun Mikado. Trust me, it’s worth it to have a public relationship.”

There was a slight flash in Mikado’s eyes and Izaya knew he’d come up with some idea. “But Izaya, wouldn’t you be worried one of the many people who hates you would see? It could easily make me a target.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed slightly. He really didn’t have an argument ready for that. Mikado had a really good point. Izaya had an awful lot of enemies, and whether Izaya and Mikado were public or not someone was bound to find out and target Mikado. “Hmm. We’ll get back to that one. For now I’ll concede nothing in public, though I won’t be able to help myself some times I’m sure.”

Mikado shuddered slightly quickly moving on to the next point. “Um...do I have to never speak to Kida-kun again? I-I swear I’m not going to run to him again – you proved you’re point and-!”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed and Mikado shut up before he’d even needed to speak. “Mikado; I meant it before when I said I was jealous. You care more about him then me, and I don’t like it.”

Mikado shuddered at the tone of voice. “Izaya...I...I need my friend. Please?”

Izaya’s eyes remained narrow and firm and Mikado clenched his fists, steeling himself before awkwardly leaving over and forcing himself to give Izaya a stiff and clearly unwilling kiss. It was something at least, and it put Izaya’s mind on the tracks Mikado had hoped it would despite really not wanting Izaya to be wondering just what he could get Mikado to do for the sake of talk to, and even seeing someone other then just Izaya. “Hmm, I may need more convincing then that Mikado.”

Mikado looked close to tears, but he forced himself forward again, leaving his lips against Izaya’s for longer, glad he at least didn’t have to do much as Izaya wrapped one arm around his waist, the other threading through his short hair and pulling him even closer as Izaya took control of the kiss. Mikado didn’t pull back, but he very clearly didn’t do much for the kiss either. Every muscle seemed tense and he was actually shaking slightly. Knowing he was pushing a little too far Izaya let go earlier than he wanted to. “Hmm, well I guess if it means so much to you you can keep in contact with Kida. Ah, I know. If you follow the rules properly I’ll even let you see him once a month rather than just chat to him online.”

Mikado felt slightly sick at the lingering feeling the kiss left behind and the idea of Kida becoming a reward for being Izaya’s toy. At least it was an improvement and Mikado wouldn’t need to ask to actually be allowed to see Kida; God knows what he’d need to do to convince Izaya of that one. He gave a shallow nod, fighting the urge to wipe his mouth.

“Any others?”

Mikado clutched his hands again, something that was fast becoming a habit. “I...” He shuddered, not quite able to even get the words out. He gave up on the sex point for now, focusing instead on his living arrangements, as that would be easier to at least say. “I don’t want to move in here so quickly.”

“Oh, why’s that?” Izaya’s tone held a clear warning.

Mikado closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself and finding the right argument. “Um, I-I’m really not ready for a commitment like that, and I need some space Izaya.”

Izaya remained silent for long enough that Mikado looked over at him, and only then did he continue. “You need space huh?”

Mikado curled into himself slightly, scared by Izaya’s tone. “I...N-not for long. I could move in soon, o-or start spending more time here and gradually move in...like most people in relationships do.” He added the last bit to try and persuade Izaya; after all, conceding this as a relationship tended to improve Izaya’s mood at least a bit. “I-I mean, I’ve only spent one night at your house and...Uh...” Mikado floundered a bit, realising too late that mentioning the one night he’d stayed at Izaya’s and then run away was not actually a good idea. “Um, w-well I mean, it’s better to do things like that gradually. Step by step, right?”

Izaya hummed in response, not giving any indication either way.

Mikado began rambling, trying hard to save himself from Izaya’s anger and still get at least some time to move in without just suddenly living with Izaya. “W-we could even set up a time line, and a schedule or something. I-I’m sure it would be better for you too. I don’t think you’ve ever lived with someone before – uh, apart from your family I guess but, um, I don’t know if that really counts and...uh, w-well I’d move in soon, just...gradually...” His ramblings died down as Izaya made no response at all, scarcely even blinking as Mikado rambled. He swallowed thickly and looked down at his hands again, clutching harder in an effort to stop them from trembling. “Please just tell me if I can move in slowly or not?”

“Of course you can Mikado.”

Mikado looked over at him, though it was not a hopeful expression. Mikado knew Izaya well enough to know that the tone he’d just used was one where he was toying with you, that while he meant what he said he meant it in a completely different way to how it sounded.

“You can start tomorrow morning, pack things at your own pace and slowly but surely, by the afternoon, or even early evening you’ll be moved in.”

Mikado looked down again, breathing shallowly. He didn’t dare to argue it any further, though he was going to dig his heels in at every step of the way and try his hardest to give himself just a bit of time.

“Anything else Mikado?”

Mikado looked over to the side away from Izaya again, posture even more tense then it had been moments before. “I can’t sleep with you straight away.”

“Oh? I highly doubt it’s a matter of ‘can’t’ Mikado, after all, I’d be happy to do all the work, leaving you to mostly just lay there. You really won’t need to do much.”

Mikado’s head spun as Izaya spoke. He blinked back tears, determined not to cry again. “Izaya...Please...I...I just can’t.” Mikado jumped when Izaya placed a hand under his chin, and put up a slight resistance when Izaya turned his head to face Izaya.

“Mikado, you really can.”

“Please...Izaya, I’m begging you, please don’t do this to me. I-I won’t be able to forgive you for it.”

Izaya frowned, eyes tracking over every detail of Mikado’s face, from his still red and slightly puffy eyes from his earlier crying; the new tears threatening to spill again, to his trembling lip. There was no insincerity to be found and Izaya finally relented. He leant forward until there lips were just barely touching, not mentioning how Mikado pulled back slightly before managing to force himself to be still.

“Please.” The word caused their lips to brush against each other slightly and Mikado clenched his eyes shut, pressing forward slightly and using the strategy from before. It had worked to get him to see Kida, he just had to hope it would work for this as well.

Izaya moved his hand from Mikado’s chin to the back of his head and wrapped his other arms around Mikado again, enjoying the kiss. Mikado wasn’t quite as stiff this time, though he didn’t hide his lack of willingness well at all. Izaya still let out a soft moan at the feel of the almost consented kiss. He pulled back enough to speak, returning to their earlier position with their lips brushing each other when they spoke. “I can hold off on sex itself, but you’ll have to at least do other things in the mean time.”

Mikado gave a nod so shallow if their heads hadn’t been touching Izaya may not have noticed it.

“I’ll give you one month from today to prepare yourself for it. Sound fair?”

It really didn’t, but Mikado was not stupid enough to argue that he never wanted to have sex with Izaya. One month gave him time to try get out of this situation, and failing that, it gave him time to actually concede that it was going to happen. Hell, in one month Izaya may well have grown bored of him. Mikado hoped so; as Izaya growing bored with him was beginning to seem like the only real way out.

“Okay.” Mikado agreed softly, his lips barely moving with the quiet sound.

Izaya smiled then pressed forwards again, enjoying the fact that Mikado only stiffened for a moment before letting Izaya kiss him. It was definitely an improvement.

Finally Izaya pulled back, this time actually giving them space. “Was there anything else?”

Mikado scanned over the list carefully then shook his head gently, not willing to push his luck by nitpicking.

“Well, we’ll better get Kida out then huh?”

Mikado’s eyes brightened slightly and he nodded, sitting up a little straighter yet relaxing slightly at the same time. “Thank you.”

Izaya laughed, walking over to his desk. Mikado looked a little annoyed about the laugh, but he didn’t challenge it, so Izaya didn’t bother explaining just how bizarre it was to thank Izaya for letting go of the friend he’d arranged to have abducted.

Izaya dialed a number on his mobile then walked back to the couch, lounging next to Mikado while he waited the few seconds it took for the person on the other end to pick up. Izaya allowed the other person to greet him, and didn’t bother to return the pleasantries. This person wasn’t really useful anymore, and Izaya had a lot more important things to do with his time then greet him. “Mmhm, time to let him go.” He smirked a bit and wrapped an arm around Mikado, pulling him up against his side. Mikado squirmed slightly, but mostly just to get into a position that was at least half comfortable. “Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Good.” Izaya’s eyes narrowed slightly as the other man kept blathering. “Just let him go, I don’t really care.” Izaya let out a dark chuckle. “I’d almost be disappointed if he didn’t. I’ll pay for the damage then, relax.” Finally the conversation was over and Izaya placed the phone next to Mikado’s ear, not letting go of the phone as he held it there.

Mikado was slightly uncomfortable with Izaya holding the phone to his face, but when he heard Kida’s voice he got over it quickly. “Kida-kun!”

“Mikado? What the fuck? What the fuck have you gotten yourself involved in?”

Mikado felt a rush of guilt that Kida’s voice, while angry, was mostly concerned. “I-I’m sorry Kida-kun. Um, I can’t really – ah!” He reached out for the phone as Izaya pulled it away from him.

“Well, I’m afraid that’s all we’ve got time for Masaomi-kun. Talk later.” Izaya simply spoke over Kida, no really caring if he heard or not. Mikado looked a little bit angrier than Izaya had expected, but he had to admit Mikado had good reason. “Ehh? Don’t look like that Mikado, you’ll give yourself wrinkles.” He chuckled and with a finger smoothed out the skin on Mikado’s face.

Mikado turned away in annoyance and to avoid being touched. “I wanted to see if he was alright.”

“You heard him, he’s alive. Isn’t that enough?”

“No.” Mikado mumbled, but Izaya let the comment slide.

“Neh, Mikado, you should really show how grateful you are that I spared Kida, don’t you think?” Mikado gave Izaya a look that for a split second actually unnerved the man a little. “Or we could watch a movie instead.” The offer was more to avoid pushing Mikado far enough that he snapped then as a result of the earlier look, but Mikado still didn’t seem impressed.

“When will I be able to talk to him?”

Izaya’s good will was running a little thin by this point, but he help himself back. “Later. Come on, we’ll go back home for now, watch a movie and relax. Maybe after that I’ll see about letting you chat to Masaomi-san.”

Mikado begrudgingly agreed and the evening was spent at Izaya’s house; no, at ‘their’ house, watching a movie and eating snack food. Izaya insisted on maintaining contact throughout, but fortunately for Mikado kept it to light cuddling and the occasional innocent kiss. As it happened Mikado did not get a chance to talk to Kida that night, but Izaya reluctantly agreed to let him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I enjoyed writing this, and I look forward to writing random smuts about it in the future XD On a related topic, feel free to write requests for these one shots in the comments. I'm pretty easy going so I'll likely at least use some of what you ask for, so long as it's not going to break the story too badly by asking for Mikado to suddenly love Izaya back or something XD I'm even thinking about writing a few cuter ones, or even something following up with Shinra and Celty. So yeah, let me know what you want ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed it~ (I like attention! XD)


End file.
